


车

by shirakiii



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakiii/pseuds/shirakiii





	车

半抱半拖的将热血上头的年轻人哄到床上后，爱德蒙身上那件单衣已经彻底垮下来，下摆也被扯得大开，仅靠着松松垮垮系在腰间的腰带才没有彻底滑下。一只手撩起下摆伸进来时他几乎就忍不住想喊停，但在他口腔里肆虐的舌头舔到了敏感的舌根，让他的身体紧绷了一下，完全软下来任由那只手从里面扯开了摇摇欲坠的腰带。  
衣服落下来时像是怪谈里的妖精褪下了蝉衣，天草有些着迷的盯着这具他身下的躯体，被月光照到的部分晕出点朦胧的光辉，细腻得像是画室里的石膏像。  
爱德蒙被看得不太自在，那样的眼神像是实质化了一般将他从头到脚的抚摸了一遍，等到手指真的按上来时他不禁颤抖了起来。太强烈了，他感觉自己清晰的头脑此刻被搅成了一团浆糊，无论是眼神，还是吐息，还是在他皮肤上游走的指腹，无一不透露出强烈的感情，以至于他几乎要被烫伤了。  
“您太美丽了。”天草握住他的手低声喃喃着，虔诚的从手背亲吻到指尖。食指指尖被舔了一下时他受不了的呻吟了一声，而天草像是发现了什么，干脆将整根手指含在嘴中舔吮起来。  
“等、别……呀，天草、天草！”酥麻的热流从手指蔓延到小腹，爱德蒙慌乱的想抽回手，却被死死拽住动弹不得，指肚还被不轻不重的咬了一下，他猛地抽了一口气后捂住了嘴，不让羞耻的声音泄露出来。  
作为侦探他常常需要用触觉去判断一个人的死因，一块布料暴露在雨水中的时间，甚至一粒尘土的来源。也因此他双手的感官被锻炼的十分敏感，平时更是用手套好好保护着，此刻裸露着被人含住手指，感觉神经一点不差的将湿热的舌苔摩擦皮肤的感受放大并传回大脑。天草甚至更加过分的用手指抚摸揉捏着其他四根手指，让他几乎产生了自己的手就要融化的错觉。  
只是被人玩弄手指就可以这样失态，真是太让人无地自容了，爱德蒙有些绝望的想。  
天草松开那只无力的反抗着的手，用嘴唇蹭了蹭已经水润的指尖，又得来一声隐忍的低吟。他抓着那只手探向自己的腿间，亲吻着泛红湿润的眼角，恳求的声音宛若气音：“帮帮我……爱德蒙先生，帮帮我。”  
爱德蒙摸到一点布料下的硬度和热度，像是触电了似的缩回手指，又被强行牵引着带回原地。天草轻轻拉开他捂住嘴的手，将其握在手中，掌心相抵的磨蹭着：“您的手真的很敏感呢。”  
爱德蒙只觉得两只手都被按上了烙铁，烫得他脚趾都卷了起来，失去了掩护的嘴里溢出点难耐的喘息声：“你……太过分了……”  
他的手被强制握成杯状，炙热的性器在其中缓缓的抽插着，他甚至能清楚的感受到茎身上每一根绷起的青筋，动到最底时他还能感觉到几根毛发扎到他虎口处。总而言之，这样的触感真是太糟糕了。  
如果手会这么敏感的话，那么脖子呢？抱着这样的想法，天草试着吻了吻接在三角肌处的皮肤，感到对方急促的呼吸突然停顿了一下，想着“不会吧”的他又轻轻的吸吮了一下，这次听到的就是一声带着鼻音的呻吟了。  
这实在也太……他颇有几分懊恼的抱怨起来：“说什么过分，最过分的还是您吧？像这样的姿态，您叫我怎么办才好啊。”  
莫名其妙的被这样指责，敏感点还都被欺负着，爱德蒙气得只想一脚把这厚颜无耻的人踹开，但他实在使不上力来，只好瞪着天草组织出一句完整的话来：“到底是谁过分啊！你快放开我的……咿！别，别碰那儿……啊……”  
天草不禁有些呆愣。本来只是想止住对方的话，轻轻捏了一下胸前的乳头，却没想到反应这样大。偶尔蹭到大腿内部的时候也会绷紧了身体发出色情的声音来，这么说的话简直浑身上下都是敏感点。  
“您实在太犯规了……”天草恍惚着说道。要是再忍耐的话，那他简直就不是男人了，这样想着他一边啃咬着脖子和锁骨处的皮肤，一边揉捏着挺立发胀的乳头，解放了那只被侵犯的手，转而打开大腿向那个隐秘的入口发起了进攻。  
这人的控制欲也太强了，爱德蒙不忿的想。深入身体里的手指不断按压戳刺着开始渗出液体的肉壁，乳头又被揉捏拉扯，他被上下夹攻得意乱情迷，又因后穴被手指撑开的不适感有些烦躁，前端又迟迟得不到照顾，不自觉的开口：“不要只碰胸前啊……你也，帮我……”  
天草感觉脑子里有根弦绷断了，他将手指抽出，借着肠液的润滑上下撸动着爱德蒙早已挺立的性器，同时将自己的炙热抵在了那个隐隐泛着水光的入口。  
“我进去了哦。”他仅存的理智告诉自己不能操之过急，但他所爱慕的人眼角通红嘴唇微张双眼迷蒙的淫靡模样令他把那点理智也抛去了，性器抵着穴口一插到底，他停顿了一下感受着湿热紧致的内壁带来的官能享受，又迅速的动作起来，每一次都顶到最深处。  
“啊啊啊！天草、太深了……哈啊，天草……”爱德蒙狂乱的摆着头，性器摩擦黏膜带来陌生的疼痛和爽利让他忍不住想逃，双手颤抖着撑住身体向后挪，却又被握住腰拽回来继续承受猛烈的进攻。“不行了、呜，求你……”  
头发被汗水和生理性的泪水糊在脸上，唾液从来不及合上的嘴里溢出，浑身上下都泛着情动的粉红色，带着哭腔的向年少者求饶，和他平时那样冷静自傲的模样形成的鲜明对比不断冲击着天草的感官。“爱德蒙先生，爱德蒙，爱德蒙……”他不断呼唤着这个他曾无数次写下的名字，连自己忘了敬语也没发现。  
汗水糊住了双眼让他看不清眼前的情景，但他所触所闻所感所念的无一不是这个名字的主人。恍惚间他感受到一双手捧住了他的脸，听到喘息和呻吟中的一声不太真切的低吟，却像是惊雷一般在他耳边炸起。  
“Je t’aime……shirou.”  
他登顶了。


End file.
